


Sunlit Snow

by Missy



Category: Take Me Home Country Roads - John Denver (Song)
Genre: Atmospheric, Drabble, Gen, Monologue, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Almost heaven, West Virginia...





	Sunlit Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



Every summer, there’s a certain color the mountains turn when the sun hits them, high and quick. They go golden-red in the fall, like the leaves a few miles back, gold and red and green and brown capping stark trunks of pale white and ash. You could get lost in that shivery feeling, the smell of smoke and apples on the wind, the way the sun dances along the blues and whites of the snow when it falls thigh-deep on the road. 

Squirrels, hawks and horses move freely, and the world seems fresh and uncomplicated every time the moon rises.


End file.
